Of the Darkest Hearts and Purest Blood
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Hp/Inu/? Draco/Kagome/? Hogwarts is under inspection by the Ministry of Magical Creatures and the one creature they send is none other than a vampire, Kagome Higurashi, and her beloved Master. For Five Tailed Demon Dog
1. Ministry of Magical Creatures

Disclimer: As you know...I own nothing.

**Rating:** The usual...M  
**Summary:** Hogwarts is under inspection by the Ministry of Magical Creatures and the one creature they send is none other than a vampire, Kagome.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Kagome maybe some Kagome/Harry  
**Dedication:** Five Tailed Demon Dog

* * *

We're going to pretend that most parts of the sixth and seventh books never happened. Dumbledore is alive, Draco is not a Death Eater yet, and so far the Magical World is still at war with Voldemort.

* * *

**Ministry Of Magical Creatures**

I sighed unhappily as I sat down at the Slytherin designated house table and waited for Dumbledore to begin his tradtional warnings of what to do and what not to do and welcome us for another year. The first years had already been seated and I watched the small children fidget nervously when the hat sang or descended upon their heads. I clapped with the rest of my house as we recived more Slytherin members. My part was done and over so there was no reason to listen to the old coot now. It was only when Dumbledore's face went white that I had paid attention to what was happening.

"Students...I am sorry to say that this year is going to be slightly rough on most of us. We have recieved news that Minister of Magical Creatures is unhappy with the way things are in the Ministry of Magic and the Ministry is in trouble. I didn't want anything to happen to you or our school so I spoke up for Hogwarts...saying that our school was a fine one indeed. That Lord has decided to send one of his people into our school to attend and observe our school. If our school is dubbed 'fit to function' then we will be sparred any fate that Ministry will be given."

"Got that right down to the point..." a female's husky voice chuckled from an unknown position within the hall. Her laugh echoed off the walls, sounding dark and seductive to my ears. I held back a shiver. "Mmm...something smells delightful...utterly...delicious..." the voice said softly. I felt something behind me and I almost jumped when I felt a small, cold hand come up underneath my arm and rest at the column of my throat.

Another arm snaked around my waist and then a small, undeniably feminine body pressed against my own. The unidentified female pressed her breasts to my back and then I felt her cold breath fan my neck. Something that fell like fangs skimmed over the sensitive flesh and then a warm, wet tongue caressed a small area of my neck, tasting. I felt my eyes close but wanted to struggle and lift this lusty fog from my mind but I couldn't and then...Dumbledore's voice rang from the front of the hall.

"Away from my student, Miss Higurashi!" he boomed. The woman behind me chuckled.

"But Albus..." I heard her pout. "...he'd taste wonderful and he's sexy to boot."

"You will not feed from the students of this school! Lord Sesshoumaru said you had control!"

"And I do..." she answered, still holding onto me tightly. He nose skimmed my neck and then she brought her lips to my ear. "We'll continue this another day..." I felt her pull away and snapped my eyes open to see a woman's backside walking away seductively. She was wearing a small black leather skirt, black boots that came to mid thigh, and a black longsleeved shirt. Her hair was a raven black in color and went to mid back, tumbling in small waves. Her skin was pale but what color were this woman's eyes? I lifted a brow as I watched her hips sway and felt myself chuckle.

I wouldn't mind continuing anything later on.

"Draco Malfoy is off limits as well as my other students." Dumbledore told the woman and then she turned to me and her eyes were the lovliest gray I had ever seen. She gave me a small wave and then walked towards Dumbledore.

"So he's a Malfoy, hm?" she wondered aloud. "I always did like the Malfoys."

"Kagome-" Dumbledore said addressing us. "-is a vampire." there were several gasps of outrage and fear while I merely observed the woman. Her front was to me and I saw that her shirt was a V-neck and showed a decent amount of clevage, her breasts large and round. Her stomach was flat and she was small. "Kagome can control herself unlike a majority of vampires and she doesn't often feed from humans."

"Most taste icky." Kagome said with a disgusted face and then a smile curved at her pouty red lips. "Others taste divine." she giggled. "I don't kill when I drink from humans and I don't turn them...in fact...the experience is usually very pleasureable for both parties." a blush adorned most of the people within the hall's cheeks. "Don't worry though...you don't try to, for lack of a better word, arouse me in any way...your blood is safe." she looked at Dumbledore. "But should they ask or willingly offer their body then they are mine for as long as I deem it. Understand, Dumbledore?"

"Perfectly." he told her. She nodded and then Dumbledore gestured to the stool that was used for sorting. She was going to be sorted? "Please allow us to put you in a house."

"Sure." she replied and then the hat was placed on her head.

"Oh dear...mercy me..." the hat began. "Such a profound sadness but...a loving and giving heart...tainted by darkness and defiled by that same darkness...but you have courage and lots of it...you're a vampire as well? You are a tough one and you would do well in Gryffindor...but you enjoy the more carnal pleasures of the body...desire it...the sadistic part of you...the maschoistic...I am going to have to say...SLYTHERIN!!!" there were roars of approval from the Slytherin table but some of the girls immediately began to shriek.

"She cannot stay in our dorm!" Pansy Parkinson cried out.

"And I won't be." Kagome told Pansy coldly and with a sneer. "I will have my own room within the Slytherin tower...and don't worry, child. You aren't pretty enough to feed from." I held back my laughter and her eyes looked at me hungrily. "You, Mr. Malfoy, are another story all together."

Pride filled me at that.

"Really, now?" I asked, a smirk curving at my lips. She nodded her head and then she gave a wave to Dumbledore. "I am leaving to my room...my companion should arrive sometime tomorrow morning. Don't worry though, children, he's not as bad as myself..." several people breathed sighs at relief and her eyes flashed. "...in fact, he's much worse."

She left the hall then, her body seemingly fading out like mist. I chuckled darkly and looked to Harry Potter a few seats away. Our eyes connected and I smirked at him. This was going to be one hell of year...one _hell _of a year.

* * *

I walked up to the Slytherin house, knowing where it was already due to the fact that I had already played in Hogwarts, looking around. I went to the Slytherin house picture and snarled the password, 'Riddle'. Riddle being Voldemort's human last name. The portrait swung open and I walked up the winding stair case after glancing at the beautiful common room. Everything was black leather with green or silver pillows. It was dark here...I liked that.

At the top of the stair case I found a door that said, 'Higurashi'. I enetered it and smiled. My bed was a king sized one with black pillows and a black comforter. The pillows were green and silver, everything silk. There was a fireplace off to the side and at the foot of the bed was a trunk filled with other blankets. The carpet was a plushy green. On one side of the room was bay window and on the other was a closet. I smiled happily. This was going to be so much fun.

My thoughts drifted back to the sexy teen downstairs. A Malfoy. I _loved_ the Malfoys. Always dark, slightly evil, had wonderful tasting blood, and superb in bed. If I'm not mistaken then I took his father as a lover. I wonder how the two compare. I chuckled and then went over to the bed. I sat at the foot of it, lied down, and then thought about another scent. It was Harry Potter's, of that, I am sure. He had the strong aura of darkness around him but an underlying light. My eyes closed slowly.

I felt something in the room and sighed as the shadows caressed my body. It was a wondderful feeling, like a Mother's embrace. There were heavy steps across the floor, silenced by the carpet and I smiled happily when warm lips went to the center of my chest and kissed me. I let my body relax fully as his gloved hands were roaming body. He suckled my neck and the column of my throat. His hand skimmed over my erect nipples causing a low moan to spill forth. He grasped my chin in his hands and chuckled darkly.

"Look at me, miko." he whispered against my ear. I opened my eyes and blood red met gray. "Good girl."

His mouth ravished my own and I gave in.

I always did.

* * *

KYN: This is an experimental fic for Five Tailed Demon Dog, affectionately dubbed Gobi by myself. I decided that I was in need of something...fun...and dark...sexy. Those three things are presented to me in Draco Malfoy. I know my other dark, dirty fic 'Love of the Dead' isn't done yet but I just updated that.  
Alucard: Have a thing for vampires lately?  
Youko: You have no clue. The other day she bit me.  
KYN: And damn proud of it too.  
Youko and Alucard: Psycho.  
KYN: AM NOT!!!!!  
Alucard: Whatever. Please review. 


	2. Mr Master Meet Mr Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: As you know...I own nothing.

* * *

We're going to pretend that most parts of the sixth and seventh books never happened. Dumbledore is alive, Draco is not a Death Eater yet, and so far the Magical World is still at war with Voldemort.

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I let my body relax fully as his gloved hands were roaming body. He suckled my neck and the column of my throat. His hand skimmed over my erect nipples causing a low moan to spill forth. He grasped my chin in his hands and chuckled darkly._

_"Look at me, miko." he whispered against my ear. I opened my eyes and blood red met gray. "Good girl."_

_His mouth ravished my own and I gave in._

_I always did_.

* * *

**Mr. Master Meet Mr. Draco Malfoy**

"Hmmm." I moaned lightly against his searching hot lips. I pulled away slightly to look into his dazed red eyes. He rose an ebony brow in question when I pulled away."Master? I thought you were coming tomorrow." I told him softly. He chuckled darkly as he nipped my chin with his fangs and then soothed the mark with his tongue.

"I couldn't stay away long." he told me, his voice dark...smooth, causing goosebumps to rise on my pale flesh. He smirked ferally and I shuddered because that meant either someone was about to die or I was in for one hell of a night. He caught my lips in another kiss, this time driving his tongue between fanged teeth. I moaned against his lips when he pressed against me.

"Alucard..." I whispered against his lips. He pulled away and bit my neck roughly but as a warning, not hard enough to break the skin.

"That's master to you, fledgling." he said with another dark chuckle. His eyes took on a dangerous glint as he stared hard at me. He rubbed his nose against the my collar bone and then he leisurely licked up to the base of my neck. Damn...I loved his tongue...the _things_ he did with it were..._amazing_. "So I saw you meet another Malfoy."

"Mmmhmm." I hummed an affirmative.

"Soo...what did you think of him?" he asked slowly. I slowly shrugged myself from my stupor and began to giggle. "What are you laughing at miko?"

"Are you jealous, Master?" I asked, mirth filling my voice. He snorted and then he pulled of his hat and threw it onto the floor. His gloves followed and then went his trench coat. He rolled his red eyes at me as he pulled off his yellow glasses. His black hair fell sexily into his eyes and he brushed them back.

"I am not jealous of that little runty human." Alucard scoffed as I reached up and undid the red ribbon around his neck, letting my hand rest at the column of his throat.

"_Sexy_ runty human." I corrected. He grunted and my hands went to unbutton the gray vest he wore as he kicked off his shoes and socks. "Can I have him?" I asked softly as I pulled off the vest and set to work unbuttoning the long sleeved shirt.

"No." he answered quickly.

"I never ask for anything and you're going to deny me this one small thing?" I asked, a growl in my throat.

"Yes. I am denying you this." he nodded and then he set to taking my shirt off leaving me only in a black lacy bra.

"But _why_?" I whined. "I want him and it would be _fun_."

"No." he repeated.

"You have had to have a threesome before! You had what? Three wives?" I asked as he unclasped by bra and I pulled of his shirt leaving us both bare chested.

"That's according to that damn Bram Stoker novel. I never had three wives. I've never had one! I only took an occasional lover and the last was eighty years ago." he told me.

"You should try it then! It can be very stimulating." I told him as a smirk curved my lips. He growled at me and shook his head a negative. "I _will_ change your mind yet and I _will_ bring Draco Malfoy into our fold." I vowed. He laughed aloud and full of dark mirth.

"We shall see miko. We shall see." he chuckled. I undid the button to his pants where his already straining length was being pressed against the fabric. I pushed him onto his back and into the black comforter.

"You're an ass, Master." I grumbled.

"That's the only you'll have me now, isn't it-" he gave an abrupt harsh hiss as I took his hard length into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head of his member. He groaned and I smirked pulling away. He growled at the loss and glared at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I-" I licked the head lightly. "-want-" I brushed my tongue on the underside of his member."-Draco Malfoy." I gave a hard suck and then pulled away from him, waiting for his answer.

"What?" he growled. "I said no."

"Then relieve yourself." I told him with a smirk. Alucard growled at me, barring his fangs and then nodded. "Was that a yes?"

"Fine. Bring the whelp into my family just get back to what to what you were doing." he snarled.

"It would be my pleasure." I smirked finishing the job I began.

* * *

We walked into the hallway, Alucard following behind me, mere centimeters from touching me. He was so possessive and protective. That's why I loved him...he was damn sexy too. He was wearing his white long sleeved shirt, the gray vest, gray pants, and black shoes (A/N: not boots. I like shiny shoes, you know dress shoes). He wore his gloves and where his guns were, I had no clue; they weren't on him last night.

His hair was in its usual sexy black disarray, bangs falling beautiful into his gorgeous blood red cat like eyes.

We entered the Great Hall where chatter slowly began to die down. We made our way to Dumbledore who paled when he saw Alucard behind me. My black dress trailed on the ground, the belled sleeves covering my hands completely, the off the shoulders collar showed my creamy shoulders. The outfit was completed by a silk dark blue choker with a crescent moon pendent made of sterling silver.

We stopped when we reached the teachers table.

"Dumbledore...this is my Master...Alucard." Alucard grinned ferally showing his fangs to the table and I nudged him in the side, he retaliated and bit my neck to reprimand me. I yelped as he drew blood and slowly suckled the wound. I pushed him off of me and growled at him. He snarled back and then chuckled darkly. "Master, this is Albus Dumbledore."

"It's a pleasure, Alucard." Albus greeted.

"A pleasure..." Alucard repeated and then smiled. "Care to fight me, old man?" I sighed and shook my head, wondering what was up with Alucard and fights.

"No." Dumbledore stated quickly.

"Pity." Alucard frowned.

"Yes. Pity. I was hoping Dumbledore would kill you." I sighed. Alucard laughed, his dark laughter ringing in the silent room. The ceiling above changed and began to thunder as lightning flashed. I rolled my eyes at him as some of the girls began to shriek in alarm. As his laughter died, the ceiling returned to normal.

"You wish I could die, don't you?" he chuckled wrapping an arm around my waist. He nipped my ear and I pushed him away gently.

"Sometimes, just because you annoy the hell out of me." I turned to Dumbledore. "Alucard will be following me around and I will be following various students from my house and other houses." A wonderful scent wafted to my nose and I felt myself become giddy as I bid Dumbledore farewell. I turned and then skipped towards Draco whom just entered the Great Hall.

I wanted this one and not just his blood.

The call was more than that...it was something primal but distinctly affectionate. My familiar was a cat unlike Alucard whom had a dog as his familiar. As a cat I was more affectionate and loving. I was more...sensual just second to the fox.

So naturally when I saw the object of my attention I leapt into his arms and soundly kissed him on the lips. I felt him stiffen before his arms slowly wrapped around my waist and tugged my closer so that I was pressed against him. I felt Alucard turn away behind me as I slowly drove my tongue into the young Malfoy's mouth. There were a few cat calls and so I pulled away just as my eyes flashed red.

"Good morning, Draco." I greeted. He paused shaking himself from his dazed stupor and then he looked down at me with a brow raised in question.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this greeting?" he asked as hand slowly sunk lower than my waist and groped my bottom. I pressed into him and purred as my eyes flashed again.

"I did say that I would like to continue what I began last night." I said softly with a sensual lick of my lips. His eyes followed the action slowly and his arousal permitted the air. I breathed deeply, my eyes fluttering close. A cough alerted me that Alucard was not happy. My eyes snapped open and I disentangled myself from the sexy teen before me that was all too ready to give himself up. I smirked to myself.

What a man whore.

I liked him.

"Draco, this is my Master Alucard, Alucard this is Draco Malfoy." Alucard merely scowled took my lips in a possessive kiss, looking directly into Draco's eyes before pulling away and sinking into the shadows. I growled and stomped my foot causing small cracks to appear in the floor. "You said I could bastard!" I growled. I stared at the students and growled loudly. "Get back to your food." When they didn't, I growled again. "_Now_!"

There were several 'eeps' as I turned my attention to Malfoy.

"Are you playing me?" he asked softly yet dangerously. My eyes glinted predatorily as I stalked towards him. I placed a hand on his chest and the other I wrapped around his neck.

"Would you mind if I was?" I asked softly, pecking him on the lips and then pulling away, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"No." he answered slowly and honestly. I grinned ferally and purred to myself.

"Good boy...because I'm not." I told him and then I pushed him away towards the Slytherin table. "Go and eat."

"What about you?" he asked. I smirked, flashing my fangs to him.

"I'll feed from my Master." I told him and then Islipped into the shadows. I materialized behind him and pressed my lips to his neck. "Farewell Draco." then I was gone, leaving him alone and letting him eat.

* * *

I found Alucard within my rooms and I sighed as I was pressed against the door of my room. His lips were at my neck sucking hungrily. His fangs dug sharply into my neck, drawing blood. He drank from me, sucking as much of my essence as he could. I moaned and whimpered pitifully against him. He licked the wound, lapping at the blood. When he pulled away, his lips were stained crimson.

"You are mine." he hissed.

"You're going to learn to share." I growled as I drove my fangs into his neck and moaned when his blood filled my mouth. I heard him groan as I continued to drink from him, loving the feel of his warm blood sliding down my throat. He groaned again and I suckled harder, tasting the saltiness of skin. I pulled away, licking the blood from my lips. "You said I could have him and I will."

"Take him then." he grunted. I smiled at him pecked him on the lips. He nodded and then I moaned when I felt his length press against me. "We have about thirty minutes until your class starts." he chuckled. I nodded and then he kissed me hungrily, the blood heightening our senses. He pulled away and laughed. "We'll make it quick." He lifted my dress and smirked as he pulled off his gloves. "No underwear today?"

"You always rip them." I moaned out when he slid a finger into my wet passage.

"They always get in my way." he muttered quietly as he kissed me softly, slowly pumping within me.

"Shut up and fuck me." I cursed him. He chuckled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"As you wish...miko."

* * *

I sat, eating my breakfast, my mind wandering to the woman that kissed me not too long ago.

My eyes narrowed when I thought of her and her _master_.

Damn bastard.

She said she wasn't playing me...but then what was she doing?

More importantly, what does she want?

* * *

KYN: Yeah...I'm a tease. Woohoo! I love it! So it is sooo Alucard. Sorry to those of you who thought Naraku!  
Alucard: How they could confuse me with that demented spider is beyond me.  
Youko: You're both grotesque.  
KYN: Stuff it fox. Umm...the pairing is decided it is a Draco/Kagome/Alucard. The question mark was to keep you guys guessing in the first chapter.  
Youko and Alucard: It's because she's weird.  
KYN: AM NOT!  
Alucard: Keep saying that.  
KYN: Bastard vampire. I honestly didn't think I'd get very many reviews for this but well...I got them so thanks a bunch! I hope you liked the second chapter. The third chapter will have more Draco/Kagome fluff sex stuff. Gobi and I am editing the challenge fic I took up!


End file.
